


Lay your hands on me

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Smut, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Being together with Henry for over 5 years you were used to him bringing work home. But when you found him after work, emptying the dishwasher in full Witcher Make Up (yes with the hair) you were looking forward to what the rest of the day would bring…
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Lay your hands on me

„Kal?“ You called for the dog. You were running late for work. Henry had left for re-shoots about an hour ago. He promised to be home for dinner, but you didn’t really count on that. Being with him for a good 5 years now, re-shoots were and would always be unpredictable.

Additional to those Henry was so involved in this project, he even talked about it in his sleep. Sighing you smiled and waited for Kal, while you put your shoes on. Thankfully your boss didn’t mind you bringing the dog. You were a vet after all.

  
It was close to 6 pm when you opened the door to your home. Kal was through the door as soon as you opened it, already running inside the house. Head shaking you closed the door, when you heard a low laugh from the kitchen. Pulling your shoes off, you walked into the kitchen, where Henry was busy petting his dog.

“What…?” You asked chuckling. Henry looked up and grinned at you.

“Did you grow that by yourself since you left this morning?” You asked, walking closer to him, running your hand through his long white hair.

“That would be very impressive. But no.” He said, pecking you on your lips, before he turned around. Apparently you had interrupted him emptying the dishwasher.

“It takes 2 hours to put this all on and I kinda like it.” He said shrugging, putting the cups in the cabinet above the sink. You had seen him in the witcher costume when you visited for a weekend when he was shooting out of the country. But seeing him in his black sweatpants, barefeet, only a white T shirt on gave his look something out of this world.

“I kinda like it too.” You admitted, hopping on the counter as you watched him. He turned around and winked at you.

“How was work?” He asked.

“Oh you know the usual. World domination and stuff.”

“Ah yes. Did Kal help?”

“You bet he did. What are you doing home by the way? Not that I’m complaining but I thought you’d be home late?”

“I would have been.” He turned around closing the dishwasher, stepping between you legs. “But there was an issue with one of the effects as soon as we started, so it’s delayed until tomorrow.” He brought his hands down on your thighs, making you sigh. Looking up at him you smiled tiredly. Crossing your arms behind his back you lay your cheek on his chest, breathing him in.

“What do you think about ordering something in and watching some silly movie?” Henry asked quietly, kissing your hair.

“Kal still needs to go for his walk.” You said, closing your eyes. His arms pulled you closer to his chest.

“I can do that.”

“Nooo. I need some air.”

“Then let’s go together.”

  
“This… whole look is like your personal Clark Kent thing.” You teased as you walked though the park. Kal was walking happily on the leash Henry held in his hands, his other arm sneaked around your waist, as you slowly walked side by side.

“Meaning?” He asked.

“Nobody even looked in our direction.”

“I can’t believe you still look out for people who could be looking at us.”

“Looking at you, babe. They are looking at you. And I can’t blame them.” You teased, making Henry shake his head.

“You should ignore them.”

“But I like the confused look on peoples faces as they try to think of where they know you from.” You chuckled. Your hand on his waist sneaked under his shirt on his back, making him shiver as he looked down at you.

“I’m cold.” You lied.

“I bet you are.” He raised his left eyebrow not believing a word you said.

Silently the two of you walked through the park, when it began to rain lightly. Kal loved the rain. He took every puddle he could find and jumped right in it, making the both of you laugh first. Until the rain got heavier and the puddles bigger.

By the time you were standing in front of your door the three of you were drenched.

“I take Kal for a bath and you order food?” Henry asked, already bending down, to pick up the dog. Kal was a big dog, but he had no problem picking him up.

“You want to give him a bath? Alone?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to see you try.” You grinned, opening the door for him.

  
You tried not to laugh. You really did. With a big fluffy towel around your shoulders, you stood leaned against the wall of the guest bathroom downstairs, where Henry was bathing Kal. Or was Kal bathing Henry? You weren’t sure. Henry was struggling to see something through his long white hair that seem to cling to his face. Everytime he reached for it to pull it behind his ear, Kal would try to flee from him. Henry’s clothes where completely drenched and muddy, his shirt and pants clinging to him like a second skin. Biting your lip you sighed, as you stepped behind him, pulling his hair together on the back of his head, so he could finish bathing Kal.

“Thank you honey.” He said looking up at you.

  
You were pulling off your clothes in the master bathroom after you ordered dinner, which would need a good hour until it arrived, when the door opened behind you. Henry pouted as he walked towards you. His clothes full of mud. Smirking your pulled your shirt above your head, leaving you only in your underwear, as you wiped your face from the traces of your make up.

“Next time I will listen to you.” Henry said sighing, pulling his own shirt off, hanging it on the wall for it to dry. Watching him in the mirror as he pulled his sweatpants off, leaving him only in his boxers you swallowed before you continued to wipe your face. Even after all those years you felt the butterflies everytime you looked at him. Sure he was very good looking, but that wasn’t it. He turned around catching your eyes in the mirror and smiled at you.

“What do you think about a hot shower?” He asked as he walked towards you.

“That sounds like the best idea ever.” You said. He bend down to kiss your shoulder, before he turned around, already starting the water.

“Are you supposed to wear your fake hair in the shower?” You asked, showering your own hair. He laughed.

“I don’t know.” You felt his chest on your back, as he sneaked his own hands in your hair. You turned around.

“Can I help you Sir?” You grinned up at him, his hands still massaging your head. He shook his head, making you take a step back to rinse the shampoo carefully out of your hair. Smiling he looked down at you.

“Can you help me get rid of this wig?” He asked.

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“But you have to…” You began as Henry got on his knees in front of you. Shaking your head you bend down to kiss him quickly, when his hand pulled you closer to him. Smiling against his lips you put a hand on his chest, pushing him off you.

“First the wig, then…” You kissed him again, biting his lip slightly, making him groan. You got to work on parting the wig from his head. It was hard staying focused, when his hands kept exploring your body, his eyes focused on yours.

When you finally got the wig off you ran your hands through his dark familiar hair.

“There. All done.” You said waving it in the air.

“Finally.” He whispered, kissing your stomach, as you felt his fingers sneaking between your legs, running through your folds. Shuddering you put your hands on his shoulders to keep steady, letting the wig fall to the ground.

“I love the way you feel when I touch you…” He said. “There.” You felt one of his fingers enter you. Biting your lip you gasped. His other hand sneaked up your body, palming one of you breasts. Moaning you let your head fall back, when you felt him add a second finger. It was ridiculous how wet you were.

“Henry…” You moaned. Slowly he got up from his knees, not stopping the movement of his fingers as he kissed you hard. He shut off the shower and picked you up, carrying you out of the shower to sit you down on the sink, all while he kept fingerfucking you. He kissed up your neck, sucking on the skin behind your ear, as you felt his thumb on your clit making you moan out loud. You felt his smile on your skin as he curled his fingers, rubbing over your most sensitive spot with every move.

“Right… Right there…” You groaned, your head falling back in pure bliss. He kissed your lips. His hand in your wet hair, bringing you closer to him. You already felt the familiar feeling of your orgasm when he stopped all of his movements, his fingers leaving you to bring them to his lips. You saw him smirk at you, as you tried to control your breathing.

“You are going to regret that…” You said lowly. He raised an eyebrow at you as you hopped of the sink, grabbing your towel and walking out the bathroom in your master bedroom.

  
You heard him close behind you as you came to a stop in front of your bed. Turning around you pushed him with his back on the bed, straddling his lap immediately, rubbing yourself over his hard cock as he moaned out. Grabbing both of his big hands, pushing them down next to his head you kissed him, your tongue fighting over dominance with his. He groaned and wiggled his hips. Biting his lip as you parted from him you sat up lining yourself up with his cock and slowly sank down on him, taking inch by inch before he was fully settled inside of you. Slowly you put your hands on his chest starting to move your hips, riding him slowly. His eyes watched you closely, his lips parted as his arms were still laying next to his head where you left them. Changing the angle you arched your back, rolling your hips. You felt so full of him. Feeling his hands on your thighs wandering up your body to cup both of your breasts you moaned his name, as he played with your nipples.

“Please…” You groaned.

“Please what?” He asked lowly.

“Fuck me…” You moaned. His arms sneaked around your back, pulling you flat to his chest as he started thrusting up into you. Hiding your face on his shoulder you lightly bit into it, making him moan.

“Harder…” You moaned into his ear as you pushed yourself up to look into his face. You felt him hit all the spots inside of you. A smirk appearing on his face.

“I swear to god, if you stop now I’m gonna…” He interrupted you by kissing you, as you felt the familiar knot in your belly. Pulling your forehead down on his you looked deep into his yes as you gasped, your orgasm washing over you. You saw him bite his lip, keeping his eyes on you as you felt him release inside of you, slowly bottoming out of you. Smiling he kissed you, his arms around you keeping you laying on top of him. You rested your head on your arm next to him as you watched him, your fingers running over the sharp lines of his jaw.

“Are you gonna get in trouble because of the wig?” You asked. He chuckled.

“I don’t really care.” He grinned.


End file.
